Folding or collapsible ironing boards are well known and extremely popular inasmuch as they occupy a relatively small amount of storage area when not in use, yet can be extended or opened to a normal, operative ironing height. Boards of this type have been in existence for many years and have been the subject of numerous modifications.
One such modification is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,284 wherein a rack is slidably disposed on the folding legs of the ironing board. The rack provides an area upon which to lay clothes to be ironed or to store various ironing components. A drawback to this type of rack is that, when folding of the ironing board is desired, the rack must be removed to prevent it from interfering with the folding of the board.
Another ironing board design with a rack mounted thereon is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,502 wherein the rack, useful for carrying items required during the ironing process, is hooked onto the heel of the ironing board and is capable of being folded with the board during storage. The primary deficiency with this type of ironing board configuration is that during folding, the rack does not automatically collapse with the legs of the ironing board frame but, instead, must be disconnected and swiveled out of the way of the folding legs, then clipped back on.
A need therefore exists for a foldable ironing board which includes a storage rack mounted below the main ironing table which does not interfere with the opening and retracting of the ironing board and which will automatically collapse with the ironing board when folded.